Number One
Summary Number One is a demon who was the main focus of Book 5; Artemis Fowl and The Lost Colony. Demons were separated from time, secluded. Number One was an outcast to his race because whereas they craved violence and had great bloodlust, he was kind and gentle. After he found out that he was a Warlock he took off his anchor to the realm and ended up on Earth where he was saved by Artemis and went to war with Abbot; an evil demon. He also helped Artemis travel back in time so he could obtain an antidote to cure his mother's fairy-induced disease. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown with magic Name: Number One, No. 1 Origin: Artemis Fowl Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Demon Warlock Powers and Abilities: Longevity (Demons can live for thousands of years), Magic (He is a demon warlock who has an innate talent utilizing magic), Dimensional Travel (Traveled from a dimension outside of time to Earth; Was able to relocate his whole race from a dimension outside of time to Earth with help from Artemis and company), Time Manipulation (Warlocks can manipulate time; Foaly uses their magic to fuel his time bombs), Time Travel (Assisted Artemis and Holly Short travel back in time to find an antitode for his mother), Portal Creation (Can open wormholes), BFR (Can shoot people into a time wormhole where "Quantum Zombies" eat them or their atoms simply "lose memory" and end up in different dimensions), Light Manipulation, Transmutation (Stated that he could turn a giraffe into a toad), Telepathy , Extrasensory Perception (Stated that he sees magic "like another color in the spectrum", said that magic was leaking out of Holly "like swamp cheese leaks stink"), Enhanced Senses (Can see on a microscopic level), Disease Manipulation (Improved Holly's immune system), Bone Manipulation (Made Holly's bones less brittle, and lubed her joints), Healing, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Limited Age Manipulation (By going through the time stream you can either age or become younger), Memory Manipulation and Erasure (Is able to extract memories), Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can set off "magical mini-explosions with a snap of his fingers), Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation (Can create blue fire), Energy Absorption, Atomic Matter Manipulation (Held together Artemis' and Holly's atoms while in a time stream; Bolstered Artemis' and Holly's atomic structures after they became unorganized), Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation (Can amplify his voice for a "voice of power), Soul Manipulation (Manipulated the souls inside Abbot), Shapeshifting, Petrification, Can grant resistance to Possession. Attack Potency: Human level, ignores conventional durability with magic. Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with magic (Surpassed Warlock Qwan) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High in terms of Magic otherwise Average Weaknesses: He is a pacifist and doesn't fight unless he is harmed or angered Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Disease Users Category:Bone Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Age Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users